Project Summary/Abstract: Developmental Funds The current request for CCSG funding is targeted to emerging opportunities at Dartmouth in active faculty recruitments, Members? collaborative pilot projects, and new research Shared Resource service capabilities. Since 2014, NCCC has contributed to the start-up funding of 13 newly recruited Dartmouth faculty, all of whom now are aligned strategically as Members in NCCC Programs. The sole recipient of CCSG funds, Dr. Miller, had a 92:1 return on investment, and the broader group of ten recipients of non-CCSG seed funding more than one-year ago still had an impressive 10:1 return on investment. We have a rigorous pilot project selection process, as exemplified by the total of 161 applications in the current award period leading to 66 project awards (41%). In the current reporting period, 18 pilot project applications received a total of $704,104 in CCSG Developmental Funding. For the 12 awards ($529,212) that have completed their one-year seed funding period, 12 publications have resulted and $4,349,850 in peer-reviewed ($4,549,850 in total) subsequent direct cost funding has been secured, an 8:1 peer-reviewed direct cost return on investment. For the larger portfolio of CCSG, ACS, and philanthropic-funded pilot projects, with 52 awards in the review period ($2,443,546) that have completed their one-year seed funding period, 68 publications have resulted and $17,761,433 in peer-reviewed ($18,531,234 in total) subsequent direct cost funding has been secured, which is a 7:1 return on investment across the full portfolio of pilot project seed funding. In conjunction with the extensive 2018 strategic planning effort conducted following arrival of the new Cancer Center Director, NCCC has assessed the need for new shared resource services. Currently, we have several candidate services under evaluation, including the emerging registry resource (Biostatistics), CRISPR services (Genomics & Molecular Biology), GMP Cell-Gene Transfer Facility (Pathology), and PDX models (Mouse Modeling). Our plans are to pursue the feasibility of establishing these services on a shared basis by aligning them with an existing Shared Resource management unit. We are using NCCC philanthropic funds to pilot the provision of these services, and the existence of RaDar, our central shared resource order-entry system developed by NCCC Administration, permits us in this evaluative period to track the breadth and intensity of use and any linkage to Members? currently peer review-funded projects. The information from this fiscal year will be utilized in July 2019 to prioritize ongoing investments to bring on-line additional new services. In summary, NCCC has a strategic plan in place for the coming 5-year period and a history of effective investment in key seed-funding mechanisms. The robust level of activity in NCCC-led faculty recruitment at both Dartmouth College and Dartmouth-Hitchcock Health, and enthusiasm for building Center-wide collaborations related to the four cross- cutting themes identified since the arrival of Dr. Leach as the new Center Director, have combined to fuel the need for access to centrally provided shared access to emerging technological research capabilities.